Lust in Flower Bud Village
by GothicDesires
Summary: Jack awakens one day to his wife Maria,in town he sees someting odd..Karen and Popuri, then..a new love for Grey?! Oh the suspence! (Please be kind its my 1st ever HM fic!)


Lust in Flower Bud Village  
By: Gothic Desires  
  
I don 't own Harvest Moon so please if anyone who reads this does...DONT SUE ME!! PLEASE DONT!! O.o..*ahem* sorry...  
Oh yea..slight warning to all those ppl out there who think this story could never happen..well duh! Thats why its a storie..please this is my first ever HM fic so go easy on the flames..I hate it when know-it-alls come in, read, then make fun of my story for things that would never happen or is sick or gross or bullshit like that. Please be reminded all HM officianados..its a FICTIONAL story made up by a lesbian gothic chick! Now get over it and read the damn story!!  
O.O()....*pant..pant*...O.o....^.^() hehe...sorry again...  
------------------------------------  
  
Jack awoke one morning to find his wife, Maria, by his side. She had her sheets pulled in around her neck tightly, for it was very cold that morning. Jack arose from bed and glanced to the nearby calandar, which read :  
  
Winter - 16th  
  
'Today is our anniversary' thought Jack, looking to his sleeping wife. He smiled softly, kissed her on the cheek and got dressed. Slowly Jack opened the door, as though not to wake Maria, when his dog Dami ran toward him from the kitchen barking like mad.  
  
Jack seized his dog and clamped his jaws shut with his hands. "Dami! shhh!" he said raiseing his free hand and placeing a finger on his lips.  
  
The dog tilted his head a bit then calmed down, Jack set him down and ruffled the fur ontop of his head, then left.  
  
The bitter cold whipped into Jack as he watched the early morning rays light up the darkened world around him.He smiled to himself and made his way , trudgeing through the snow blocking him, to the barn to check on his livestock.He milked the cows and feed them, then put the milk in the shipping bin in the corner of the barn.Across from the barn he feed the chickens and collected the eggs and placed them in the shipping box.  
  
Jack left and went outside, shivering from the cold and with a shrill whistle his horse, Ryoka, trotted up to him and bowed his head as though looking for an grass through the white powder.Jack climbed into the saddle and with a click of his tongue and a sharp kick with his heels, Ryoka bolted off toward the entrance of the farm.  
  
It wasn't very far of a ride to the FlowerBud Village, though in the winter there wasn't much else to do and besides..he needed to get something for Maria anyway. Jack dismounted and tied Ryoka's reins to a nearby broken, though sturdy, fencepost. He patted his horse on the head and made his way into the village.  
  
Karen and Popuri were talking in a corner by the church, they seemed to be hideing,though he had little time to think about it as Elli walked up behind him.  
  
"Good Morning Jack." she said polietly.  
  
"Oh..good morning Elli." he said nodding to her.  
  
"How is Maria?" she asked with a slight drop in her tone at the thought.  
  
Jack studied her for a moment before answering "She is fine."  
  
Elli was about to answer when a familiar voice called "Jack!"  
  
Ann could be seen running up to them, wrapped up heavily in a coat and scarf.  
  
Ann and Elli exchanged greetings and started talking of things happening in the village, giving Jack time to slip away (which he so promptly did).   
  
When the young farmer finished his task in the village he went to the fencepost where his horse was tied up and loaded a bottle and small box wrapped in brown paper into Ryoka's saddle bag. He looked back to the village and spotted something...Karen and Popuri exchanged a quick kiss and Karen waved, and walked over to him. She smiled as she passed, though didn't stop to talk as she headed up the path to her vineyard home.  
  
Jack untied his horse, climbed up and clicked his tongue and Ryoka speed of toward the farm.   
  
Jack pulled back on his horse's reins in time to stop and talk to Cliff and Kai who were standing nearby, halfway to his home, and talking about something. "Gentlemen....and I use that term lightly" Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Mornin' Jack" said Cliff nodding.  
  
"Kai..." said Jack, looking at him. "How is Karen?"  
  
Kai glanced up at him and shruged "I dunno...I haven't seen her in awhile..she is always hanging around with Popuri." Kai sighed deeply and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"I see..." muttered Jack  
  
Cliff was the first to speak up "You two hear yet?"  
  
"What?" asked Kai and Jack together.  
  
"Grey is getting married" he said.  
  
"Odd.. Popuri didn't say anything about them getting--" Jack started, but was cut off by Cliff.  
  
"He isn't marring Popuri." he said  
  
"Then who?" asked Kai, anxiously.  
  
"Elli.." stated Cliff simply.  
  
Jack and Kai's jaws dropped. Elli? How? And why?!  
  
"But I thought that Popuri and Grey were in love.." said Kai  
  
Cliff shruged, "Ann said Grey told her this morning."  
  
There was an akward silence before Jack shook his head and muttered "Way to much for me to handle...see you two later." and with that he rode off, just in time to see Harris coming down from the mountains and joining Cliff and Kai to learn of the news.  
  
When Jack made it home it was just turning dark so he put up Ryoka into his stable, feed him an apple and 2 sugar cubes and headed inside after takeing the items from the saddle bag and takeing the saddle of his horse.  
  
"Jack?" called Maria as he entered  
  
"Hai..its me" he called back.  
  
Maria came around the corner and smiled, she was wearing a white, nearly see through nightgown that broke apart to show her bare mid-section. Jack nearly dropped what was in his hands, though he was now smiling broadly. He laid down the box and bottle near the Invincible Katori he won at the Swimming Contest last summer.  
  
Jack made his way to his waiting wife, wrapped his arms around her and planted a loving kiss on her tender lips.  
  
Maria moaned out in surprise, though she knew it was coming, and laced her arms around her husband and let herself be absorbed in his kiss.  
  
When it finally ended and the two broke for air, Maria smiled at him and glanced to the bottle.  
  
"Whats that?" she asked  
  
Jack smiled. "A surprise."  
  
"Oh?" his wife asked tilting her head a bit.  
  
Jack nodded "All for you"  
  
Maria chuckled  
  
"I can only guess what it is." she said and broke away from his embrace and made her way to the wrapped objects nearby.She opened the wrapping on the bottle and gazed down on the very costly bottle of white wine in her hands. She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she felt Jack's arms around her waist and his warm kisses on her neck. Maria turned in his embrace and kissed him.  
  
"What do you say" she said, in between kisses "That we put this wine..to some good use"  
  
Jack chuckled.   
  
"Like how?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
Maria bit down on her lip again, and Jack noticed the mischevious gleam in his love's eyes. 


End file.
